Ice and cooling therapies have become a standard medical treatment of post-operative care, traumatic wounds, sports injuries and other injuries to the body. The benefits of cooling therapy include decreased blood loss, bruising, swelling, pain sensation and an increase in the rate of recovery. Alternatively, there are instances when heat therapy is desired.
The eye area is subject to swelling and “puffiness” through genetic predisposition, the aging process, sleep deprivation, poor eating habits, smoke, allergies, and late nights. Cosmetic eyelid surgery is the third most popular elective cosmetic procedure in the United States of America. Consistent with other injuries and post-surgery procedures, physicians recommend immediate post-operative cooling to the affected areas. Furthermore, in everyday living to soothe the eye area and head area, individuals may wish to apply heat, cold or therapeutic mixtures around the eye areas or to their faces and heads.
Cool pad therapy can be beneficial in providing comfort to the eye, temple, and sinus areas related to headaches, allergy symptoms, eye strain, fatigue, edema, swelling, hangover discomfort, hot or cold climate relief, and after aesthetic treatments including Botox, fillers, massage, surgery, and lasers. Heat pad and pads with natural and prepared mixtures can also be beneficial.